1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a testing structure, method and system, and more particularly to a testing structure, method and system for testing whether shutter glasses are normal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological development, the kinds of display devices have increased. The kinds of display devices are implemented in black and white televisions, color televisions and Ultra High Definition Televisions (UHDTV). Display devices provide natural and lifelike images. Among the display devices, a three dimensional (3D) display device provides a general image and color and also provides 3D space effects.
General three-dimensional (3D) displays are implemented with specific glasses to display 3D images. The specific glasses are divided into active type and passive type glasses. Typically, active glasses are referred to as shutter glasses. Since the amount of ghost images of the shutter glasses is minimal, shutter glasses are widely used.
To ensure yield rate when manufacturing shutter glasses, a tester tests the shutter glasses before leaving a factory. In the conventional testing process, a tester wears the shutter glasses. The tester utilizes an artificial method to observe whether the operation of the shutter glasses is normal. However, the artificial method cannot effectively and quickly determine the quality of the shutter glasses.